Do you remember me? SItalyXReader Oneshot
by Russia'sSnowBunny
Summary: A one shot for S.ItalyXReader. No hate please.


**Do you remember me?**

I sat silently sipping a homemade berry smoothie. I was in a small field, on a swing attached to an old Oak tree. The place where I first met him. We hung out here when we were little, before he moved away. I sighed and kicked at the dirt, remembering the past. We were best friends, we would meet every day in this spot. Then he moved to Italy. I still come her every day and watch the clouds roll by despite his absence. I wasnt a very social person, I didnt have alot of friends. I never trusted people but when I did, I trusted them for eternity. I sighed and decided it best to go home. Mother would be preparing dinner soon. I stood and started walking home. As I forethought, mother was cooking, making Lasagna. I smiled as the scent of pasta filled the air.  
"Hey mom, I'm back" I smiled and walked to the kitchen.  
"_, you're back! Hurry and get ready! We are having guests for dinner" Mother smiled. Guests? Mother never invited guests for dinner. It must've been about her work or something. I thought about the possibilities before going to my room upstairs and putting on a black dress. It was long, had one strap and was low-cut in the back. I tied my hair into a loose ponytail, leaving a small piece hanging at the side of my face. I started walking downstairs just as mother was opening the door for our men stood in the doorway. Both were roughly the same height, a little pale, and a cloud of brown hair. One's hair was a lighter brown than the others hair. The man with the lighter brown hair nudged the others side with his elbow. The darker haired man looked at the other and frowned. The man with the light brown hair nodded his head towards me. The man looked at me with piercing green eyes that seemed familiar. Both men smiled. They were both young, around the same age as I. The man with the green eyes smiled. He seemed so familiar but I just couldnt piece together who it was. I shrugged mentally and walked to stand beside mother.  
"Welcome! So glad you both could make it. _, you remember the Vargas brothers?" Mother asked, turning her head towards me. I shook my head. The two brother's smiles faded slightly. The one with the green eyes looked at me sadly, his smile had fadded completely.  
"Thats okay! Ve~ she will remember us! It has been a long time after all" The one with the lighter colored hair said. He seemed enthusiastic. I scattered through people I knew in my head. I didnt know anyone with the last name 'Vargas'. Then again, I didnt know the last name of alot of people. The man with the green eyes watched my every move. I walked into the kitchen silently as mother spoke to the other brother animatedly about making the perfect pasta. I set the table and took out the Lasagna from the oven.  
"_..." I heard a voice say. I turned and saw the brother with the green eyes.  
"Yes, Mister Vargas?" I asked, politely, cutting up pieces of Lasagna for everyone.  
"Do you remember me?...At all?" He asked, looking at me with pleading eyes. Realisation hit me like a brick to the face. It was him. Romano Vargas. The man who moved to Italy. The man I loved so dearly. The man I stayed faithful to, waiting for his return everyday. Romano looked down when I didnt answer. I walked over to him and placed my index finger under his chin, gently lifting his head up so I could see his piercing green eyes.  
"Of course I remember you, Romano" I smiled. His cheeks turned a light pink. "I have been going to our field everyday, since you have been gone. I thought about you, so much. I didnt recognize you, you have grown into a strapping young man. I would've never recognized you." Romano's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. I giggled.  
"I thought about you too..Wondering if you ever thought about me..I neary didnt recognize you when you walked down those stairs. You have grown into a stunningly beautiful young woman" Romano said, softly. Skimming the back of his hand across my cheek. It was my turn to blush. I felt my cheeks flare up. He stared down at me with a small smile plastered on his face.  
"Roma...It has been so long. I thought I should tell you this..I have kept it a secret for a long time now...Romano. I l-" I was cut off by mother and Romano's brother, Feliciano running into the kitchen.  
"Later" he said and smiled. I served the Lasagna out onto the table and sat down. I ate in silence as Feliciano and Romano spoke of Italy. How they were living off, how beautiful the country was. I listened, making a mental note to visit the country someday.  
"Mmm, that was very good Lasagna, Mrs._" Feliciano complimented.  
"Thank you, Feli" Mother smiled, "May I ask you to aid me with cleaning? I would like to ask how you prepare the sauce for your pasta. I found my sauce rather bland."  
"Of course" Feliciano said and got up to accompany mother with the dishes. Romano smiled at me and stood up. I followed as he walked into the living room . He stood, looking out the window. I watched him silently.  
"Is something wrong, Lovi?" I smirked at the nickname I gave him when we were little.  
"there's somthing Ive been wanting to do for a long time.." He said and turned around, walking towards me, swiftly. Before I knew it, his arms were around me and his lips were smashed against mine in a passionate kiss. He pulled back and rested his forhead against mine, his green eyes staring into mine.  
"I love you so much. I've missed you everyday after I-" I cut him off by smashing my lips into his.  
"Shut up and kiss me, Lovi" I said. He chuckled and ppressed his lips against mine.  
"I love you too, Lovi"


End file.
